1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid sprinkling and more particularly to an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a filling device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of apparati have been devised in the prior art for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a filling device. Some apparati incorporate pressure valves for determining the content of fluid under pressure within a container. Others in the prior art have incorporated translucent sidewalls with markings disposed thereon for indicating the quantity of fluid material within the container. The applications of this basic principle are numerous and extend into various diverse arts and fields of speciality.
A particular problem for receiving, measuring and mixing quantities of fluids exists in the beauty industry. A cosmetologist typically is required to measure different quantities of different fluids prior to application to the hair of a customer. The mixing is generally accomplished within a fluid sprinkling container having flexible translucent sidewalls and a nozzle to sprinkle fluid from the nozzle upon collapsing the sidewalls of the container. The container typically contains markings disposed on the side of the container for indicating the quantity of fluid therein. The operator fills the container with a first fluid to a first fluid level and subsequently fills the container with a second fluid to a second fluid level through a open mouth in the top of the container. A dispensing orifice and cap is inserted on the open mouth of the container for dispensing the mixed fluids from the interior of the container.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the prior art dispensing container has no provision for enabling filling from an aerosol device. Some in the prior art have attempted to utilize or develop a container which is suitable for filling with an aerosol device. U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,701 discloses a refillable sprayer apparatus employing a filling valve and an air release valve which are directly or indirectly mechanically linked to provide sufficient filling of the sprayer while at the same time preventing overfilling and the resultant loss of excess liquid. This device overcame some of the problems of the prior art devices but unfortunately was overly complex and was not widely accepted in the marketplace.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the fluid sprinkling art.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a fluid filling device comprising a container having a substantially flat container bottom for resting on a horizontal surface with a sealing valve disposed proximate the container bottom and adapted to receive fluid from the filling device enabling the container to be filled to a desired fluid level from the fluid filling device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a fluid filling device utilizing a substantially rigid base with the sealing valve disposed therein with substantially translucent and flexible sidewalls enabling sprinkling of fluid from a dispensing orifice in the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a fluid filling device wherein the sealing valve enables fluid flow into the container and prevents fluid flow out of the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a fluid filling device wherein the sealing valve is contained in a container boss extending from the container bottom to be internal the container with an annular recess disposed in the container base in fluid communication with the sealing valve for providing sealing engagement with a discharge port of the fluid filling device.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a fluid filling device incorporating novel sealing valve means of various designs.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving and measuring a quantity of fluid from a fluid filling device which is inexpensive and is compatible for use with conventional aerosol devices enabling the apparatus to be widely accepted in the marketplace.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.